


MORNING HABITS || Reddie (Richie Tozier x Eddie Kaspbrak)

by tonitozier



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Ben Hanscom - Freeform, Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Mike Hanlon - Freeform, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stenbrough, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonitozier/pseuds/tonitozier
Summary: There’s nothing Richie Tozier enjoys more than watching his boyfriend Eddie wake up in the morning. aKa PURE FLUFF





	MORNING HABITS || Reddie (Richie Tozier x Eddie Kaspbrak)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: pure fluff.
> 
> Word count: 627 words
> 
> A/N: they are a little older in this so maybe 17 or so? (idk, when I read older reddit I picture Ezra Miller and Nick Robinson but that’s just me) 
> 
> anyways, enjoy…

Richie never closed his blinds, one reason being that it woke him up. Alarms never did cut it, he couldn’t wake up without the intrusive sunlight waking him, and there was no way in hell anyone could sleep through bright beams of sunlight shining onto his bed. But there was a second reason, and perhaps his first was only an excuse. In the bright sunlight, Eddie’s skin practically glowed, the freckles spread across his face.

Every morning, the brunette would wake up, lean up on his arms, and watch him sleep. He wasn’t sure what was so comforting about it, why he enjoyed it, when it had become such an integral part of his morning routine. It seemed if he couldn’t see him finally have a moment at peace, Richie himself could not be at peace. Something about seeing the creases on his forehead, the ones that formed themselves whenever Eddie argued about the possibilities of contracting a new disease unknown to humankind, fade away when he rested made him smile.

This had become a quiet routine, and Richie wasn’t sure that Eddie was aware of it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to explain it – it made sense in his mind but how would he explain it? It was borderline stalkerish, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. So every morning when the sun rose over Derry, the blinds would leave just enough space for light to shine over his boyfriend’s sleeping form, and he wouldn’t do anything. Just watch, quietly, adoringly. His soft body lying in between the white sheets looked so pure and harmless. Richie observed how his boyfriend’s small complexion got completely invaded by the curls that hung over his softly tanned face. He was glowing. Every morning he looked more handsome than the last one.

Richie looked at the boy resting beside him. The only sound to be heard was each other’s breathings in the vast comfort for his room. He would’ve like this moment to last an eternity. Just them lying together, without having to worry about anything, forever. But he had to wake Eddie up, the losers were coming over to hang out in about two hours and they were still practically asleep. He softly placed a kiss on the boy’s lips, it was a quick peck. He had told him that he loved when he did that, it was “the best way to wake up”

“Good morning, Eds” Richie said with a smile on his face as he admired the boy one last time.

Eddie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend “Look, I put up with your stakery shit because I love you and I’m actually kinda into it, but don’t call me that”

Richie turned bright red, there were a lot of things about that statement that made him blush: Eddie cursing, Eddie saying he loved him, Eddie knowing about his “stalkery shit” and being kind of into it. It was a lot for the lover boy lying beside him.

“I’m just appreciating your beauty” he said in a very bad southern english accent still sounding very cocky.

“S. TAL. KER.” Eddie said as he sat back up over the sea of white sheets with a huge smile on his face.

“You love me” He responded before grabbing the boy by his oversized shirt -which was actually Richie’s- and pulled him into a kiss. Eddie’s hands ran towards his boyfriend’s messy hair and tugged at the ends as he smiled into the kiss.

He pulled away for a second. “I mean, you love me too. Otherwise you wouldn’t be acting like…” she paused for a second and looked at the smiley boy looking straight into his eyes. 

He responded with a kiss on the lips. “I fucking do”


End file.
